Valentine's Day
by larai6816
Summary: Kagome makes chocolates for the ones that she cares for. One-shot.


This story does not have anything to do with A New Beginning!

I do NOT own Inuyasha or Naruto!

This is just a one-shot that I wanted to do for Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

_I hope everyone likes the chocolates!_ Skipping around the village, Kagome plans to go to each of her friend's house to give them their gift. _I spent all night making these!_

*knock knock*

Groaning and moaning could be heard on the other side of the door, along with a banging noise heard here and there. Finally, they made it to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Naruto! I made you chocolates. Happy Valentine's Day!" Kagome smiles cheerfully and hands him the box of chocolates.

"huumhp? Oh… hey, Kagome. What time is it?" He asks while scratching his head with one hand, and holding the box of chocolates with the other.

"I left my house at 8am! You can go back to bed. I just wanted to hand out my chocolates. See ya!"

Naruto closes the door and walks back to his room, then plops onto his bed. _Valentine's Day? What is that…?_

*knock knock*

Opening her black bag, Kagome pulls out a blue box with the Uchiha symbol on it.

Kagome's relationship with Sasuke has been up and down. They are friends, but Kagome has had a small crush on him for a while. She has never admitted anything because she doesn't want to be a fangirl. What she doesn't know is that Sasuke feels the same way. Kagome has as many fanboys as Sasuke does fangirls, so he pushed his feelings to the side.

Hearing the door open, Kagome looks up and smiles at the person. "Good morning Sasuke, how are you?"

Sasuke looks at the item in Kagome's hands, and then gives her a confused look. "hn, not bad… What are you doing here, Kagome?"

"Oh, I just made chocolates for everyone. They are for Valentine's Day. So I wanted to give chocolates to the ones I care about! Here, take them." Kagome hands Sasuke the box of chocolates, then turns to walk away.

Sasuke looks at the box. _The ones she cares about... I'm one of them?_

Sasuke reaches out and grabs Kagome's arm. Kagome turns her head and gives Sasuke a worried look. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Looking back at the box in his hand, then to the girl in front of him, he says "Nothing Kagome… Thank you." Sasuke releases his hold on Kagome's arm.

Kagome waves at Sasuke before taking off. "No problem! See you soon Sasuke!"

_Just a few more boxes, then I'll be done!_

After making a sharp left, Kagome makes it to her next destination.

*knock knock*

The door slowly opens. "Kagome, what could I do for you?"

"Hi Shikamaru! I made these for you" Quickly handing him the box, Kagome turns to leave. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

_Sigh… Kagome…_

Kagome runs on the side of the building until she reaches the top. She starts to jump from building to building until she reaches her last stop.

*knock knock*

The door opened up to reveal a tall, brown-haired, pearl-eyed boy.

Bowing, Kagome says "Good morning Neji. I made you these." Kagome hands Neji the box of chocolates.

Neji looks at the chocolates, then the raven-haired beauty. "Thank you, Kagome. But what is the occasion?"

Kagome smiles sweetly at Neji and says "Well, today is Valentine's Day! Didn't you know?"

Neji shakes his head. "No. What is this… Valentine's day?"

"Valentine's Day is a day where you show the ones you love how much you care for them. Usually the girls just make sweets for the guys, I choose to make chocolates."

_Loved ones…? She… loves me?_

Neji stares at Kagome with wide eyes. "Kagome… you care for me?"

"Of course, Neji!"

_Fate brought her here today, just like two years ago…_

Flashback

Neji finished training with his team and decided to take a walk. The day before, Neji and Hinata talked to the clan head counsel to remove his curse mark. They refused.

Neji noticed a small clearing, and decided to approach it.

He stumbled in on a girl sitting in the middle. Her legs were crossed with her arms in her lap.

_What is she doing…?_

"Hey… Are you ok?" Walking closer, he notices her eyes are closed.

Neji gets closer, until he is directly in front of her, and then kneels down. "Girl… What is the matter?"

Snapping her eyes open, Kagome glares at the person in front of her. "Girl!? My name is Kagome! Use it! Who are you?"

"My name is Neji… why are you alone?"

"I was meditating. What is that on your forehead?"

"It's my headband, showing that I am from the leaf village. Why were you meditating?"

"No, not the headband, ON your forehead…" Kagome leans towards Neji and takes off his headband. "Who cursed you? I can remove it…"

Staring at the girl with wide eyes. Not because she was just a couple inches from his face, but because of what she said. "You… You can remove it?"

"Yes… Stay still." Kagome places her hand on his forehead. Her hand had a blue hue to it.

After a minute, Neji felt lighter. As if chains were removed from his hands and feet. Kagome removed her hand and gave his headband back. "All done." Kagome smiles at him. "You should feel better, do you?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Kagome."

"No problem… Neji." Kagome's eyes then shut and she starts to lean away from him. Neji notices that she fainted, and quickly grabs Kagome.

She must have used all of her chakra… Neji rushes Kagome to Tsunade to make sure she is alright. A few days after, Kagome began training under Tsunade, and became the number 1 medical-nin of the Leaf.

Flashback END

_She cares for me…_ Neji then steps closer to Kagome, until he is just a couple inches from her face.

"N-Neji? Are you ok?" Kagome places her hand on his cheek. "You don't feel warm, but -!"

Neji leans in and captures Kagome's lips. Kagome's eyes widen, and then slowly close her eyes and returns in the kiss. _Neji… likes me?_

Neji pulls apart to give them both air, and stares into Kagome's sapphire eyes.

Neji holds onto Kagome's hands. "Kagome… Will you be my Valentine?"

Kagome's eyes widen, and then suddenly she launches herself at Neji, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Oh Neji, of course!"

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
